srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Rhaknar's Mad (Levels 1-10)
Level 1 skull chambers Dooli and I may have had different locations of 1, 2, and 3 when we did the maps. Can anyone confirm/deny whether they're always in the same order? Psychoadept 17:06, June 27, 2012 (UTC) : The locations were constant for me when I played through this with two of my secondaries a while back, if that helps any. : Memory King 23:59, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :: Cool, thanks! I double checked, and I think I just mistyped it on the original map. Psychoadept 00:13, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Fighting the Guardians on Level 2 The page currently says "Fighting them in the order mentioned in the verse (7,3,2,5,1,4,8,6) will make the fights easier, but since the guardians are not scaled if your MR is high enough you can fight them in any order." That's more than a little misleading. I figured my MR of 311 would easily be high enough, so I started fighting them in random order. The first one was green; I assumed the second one was, too, so I didn't look at the color, but I did notice my Quick Combat ended on round 57. which seemed surprisingly high. But the third one, Guardian 6, was black and 18+ to hit. And even when my Grandmaster ability caused my MR to go up by 50 points or more, the Guardian was still black and 18+. Maybe someone with MR 400 could tackle that Guardian and not have it be black, but I doubt there are more than four or five players with MR that high. I'll tweak the wording a little, but we seriously need a lot more data about these Guardians. I may quit without saving so I can start the level over and get MR & SP data on as many of them as I can. — Young Ned (talk) 04:20, July 14, 2013 (UTC) :It's possible that originally the guardians were weaker, but due to some characters passing 400 MR the GM increased their difficulty. So the wording may have been correct at the time the page was written, but not now.--Shadowblack 14:10, July 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Hmm, I remember responding to this a few days ago, but my response seems to have gotten lost. That's a very good point; i hadn't thought of it that way. Thanks! — Young Ned (talk) 09:06, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Stalking Shadows, level 8 I happened to encounter the Stalking Shadow (hammer) after I had destroyed its cube, but before activating its white stone square, and instead of being either 18+ or 3+ it was 13+ to hit. Still has a huge number of SP, though; it took me 142 rounds to get it down to 90%, and my SP calculator put the total SP at anywhere from 15,026 to 15,047. (I'm surprised it wasn't 15,000 even.) You still can't use ANY magic against it, even defensive stuff like Fortification, so it's not feasibly killable even at 13+. Maybe a very well-prepared hero with tons of heals, all 3 bands on their Finger o'Death could do it once, but it would be incredibly tedious (somewhere around 1400 rounds of combat?) and you'd never be able to kill all the shadow stalkers that way. — Young Ned (talk) 03:16, July 28, 2013 (UTC)